Devices for ducting electrical lines are used, for example, for a fuel pump and a level indicator and are known from practice. As a rule, a carrier is fabricated from plastic. The contacts are pressed into the carrier until one end of the contacts protrudes on each side of the carrier, or the contacts are encapsulated by injecting molding when the carrier is manufactured and are thus embedded in a materially joined fashion in the carrier material. Then, electrical lines can be connected to the contacts on both sides of the carrier. The carrier is clipped, for example, onto the opening of the fuel tank. In addition, an elastomer seal is arranged between the fuel tank and the carrier.
A disadvantage of the known device is that fuel vapors can diffuse through the carrier and regions adjoining the contacts. As a result, fuel can escape from the fuel tank and enter the environment.